Hungary And Gilbert Reward or Punishment?
by Miss.Sutcliff13
Summary: The World Conference just ended and Prussia's been waiting all day to take Hungary on the town but will he be able to handle the results of this one night fling or will he run away head between his legs? Rated T to be safe. Fairly clean in fact more implied sex scenes and Pregnancy scenes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi I've never written a fan-fic before I have written a few short stories but that's the extent of my work this is a first time thing for me I don't mind constructive Criticism just please don't be too harsh L I hope that you all enjoy It had been a very long day and everyone was exhausted. Elizabeta wasn't as tired as most but she still was not in the mood to go drinking with Gilbert despite his constant pestering. "Come on If ze awesome me ask's for a date then you should come " Gilbert whined at her in the hotel lobby. "Gilbert I'm tired I'm amazed your not do you want me to whack you ?" she sighed knowing she wouldn't do it but he didn't need to know that. "Aww Liz come on just this once?" This was it he'd called her Liz she could never say no when he called her that. It was her weak spot. "oh alright Gilbert fine you win but just a few hours o.k.? no all nighters this time" That was the deal she would not give him to him this time he'd done this every time there was a meeting or whenever she went to visit with Italy who was like a little brother to her. And Gilbert knew she always always always gave in. "kesesese alright Liz I'll take what I can get the awesome me and you are going to get absolutely drunk tonight." he pretty much screamed this to be sure Austria could hear. His Hobby was pissing Austria off in ways he didn't even understand. "Gilbert if you want me to go out on this date with you we can go but don't sit here and irritate Austria before hand or I'll change my mind." With that she walked towards the doors of the hotel to get this unwanted date over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi I've never written a fan-fic before I have written a few short stories but that's the extent of my work this is a first time thing for me I don't mind constructive Criticism just please don't be too harsh L I hope that you all enjoy Of course Gilbert brought her here. He couldn't bring her somewhere classy he never did but a strip club of all places. Was he hoping she'd drink more to wipe the memory from her brain! If so he was succeeding marvelously. She was already on her third drink and they'd only been there for about fifteen minutes. Gilbert seemed to be enjoying himself and that just pissed her off even more. "GILBERT WHY COULDN"T WE HAVE GONE TO A NORMAL BAR" she screamed at him from across the table, the alcohol already beginning to affect her ability to stand. Gilbert put his hands up and just laughed like a mad man. "I thought your reaction would be funny, but it's more terrifying then anything we we can go somewhere else." he didn't like the look in her eyes. It was her I'm going to kill you look he'd just take her to another bar, he was trying not to drink to much because he wanted to remember tonight. He figured if he could get her drunk enough he could get her in bed. Boy what an ass. He stood up to leave Elizaveta following close behind him. "I'm sorry Liz I thought it might be a change of pace, you didn't seem interested in mien awesome five meters tonight so I needed to do something." he smirked at her hoping she'd be jealous. "Gil I'm I'm just tired is is all, if you wanna drink so bad can we just do it in my room?" Prussia laughed again hoping he would get his fill tonight after all. They got back to the five star hotel and she for once let him into her room without reluctance. "Welcome home Gilbert" She smiled actually thinking she might be in the mood after all. She never knew if it was the alcohol or not but she usually ended up letting him make love to her. She pulled out some nice looking stuff from the mini bar in the room along with a few wine glasses hoping to make the encounter at least somewhat romantic. "mmm Gilbert" she mumbled as she scooted closer to him on the bed. " I changed my mind I wanna do it after all". She smiled her cheeks a bright red partially from blushing the rest from the alcohol. As she looked into his eyes she was pretty sure it was the alcohol as he pushed her down on the bed.


	3. What if

The Next morning she woke up and sighed realizing she'd let Gilbert get is way the memories slowly began flooding back to her. Him saying he loved her him fondling her breasts so carefully. Him licking her everywhere her "playing" a bit with him to. He'd even let her be on top for a bit until he couldn't hold back anymore. That's when she remembered him saying something he had said he loved her, and she'd said it back. She suddenly wondered if he meant it could they actually be together now for real. She'd wanted that for as long as she could remember, but he couldn't of just been drunk of his ass like he usually was as well. She wasn't sure what to think or what to do so she just laid back down and snuggled close to her unofficial lover and friend….


	4. Chapter 4

[ The Chapters are hopefully going to start getting longer now and I'm hoping to get some follows and reviews soon so please do review it ok? This ones still going to be kind of short though sorry]

About three weeks had passed since she'd seen Gilbert. The meetings where over for the year and she had no clue when she would see him again. She was a little sad about being apart from him. She hadn't reliezed it before but she loved Gilbert dearly, as more then her best friend. Though she knew how their relationship was. He would ask her on a "date" or drinking. He called it a date to seem like a gentleman she knew that. Really they where just the other's sex toy, at least that's what she thought. Prussia was sitting in Germany's basement, which was the closest thing he had to a home now. He'd renovated it so it looked more like a flat then a basement, so he was comfortable living there, but lately he'd been depressed. He wanted to take the next step with "his" Liz. He really did love her a lot and he had for a long time. He wanted to marry her actually, but they'd only ever had sex when she was drunk so he wasn't sure if she felt that way or not should he ask? Or should he just ignore his feelings, and keep things the way they were. He did enjoy having sex with Liz but he wanted something more. He felt there was a gaping hole in his life that he couldn't seem to fill no matter how hard he tried. He was sure what he was missing was Liz's love…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hungary was pacing the floor of her apartment. Two weeks. Two entire weeks. This was something that had never happened before…. Her period was late two weeks late. She was too embarrassed to call Prussia and tell him. A man didn't need to be involved in such matters. "is it even possible , could he have really gotten me knocked up he was wearing a condom wasn't he . WAS HE?" she was talking to herself. She was debating on buying a pregnancy test. That's when the phone let out a shrill cry. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "hello who is it?" "Hungary help me help me Germany keeps hitting me" Italy whined into the phone. "really Feliciano are you going to call me crying whenever Germany is tough on you I'm very busy right now." she had never taken such a stern tone with him before. She was like a baby brother to her and she loved him dearly. She didn't love Germany picking on him, but he was a bit weak and pathetic. "Eliza what's wrong you seem sad, was mean Austria picking on you?" he could sense something was bothering her but he couldn't really tell what. "Feliciano can you keep a secret from Germany and maybe go outside?" she asked him in her usual gently tone. "why do I need to go outside it's snowing" he whined grumpily. "do you want to know what's bugging me or not I don't want Gilbert to over hear us talking." Little did they know that Gilbert was eavesdropping on Ludwig's phone. He was planning on calling Canada to see if he was busy tonight, but he heard Liz talking on the line with Italy. He was quite interested to find out what they where talking about she had managed to get Italy to go out in the snow he could see him from the window shivering in his boxers. "so Hungary what's bugging you I'm cooold" he whined even louder. "well Feli I might as well tell someone I'm close to since I really want to get this off my chest…" she paused nervously. "I I might be pregnant I haven't taken a test yet though" Prussia didn't even listen to the entire sentence he fainted after the words I and pregnant. "Feliciano Feliciano are you there" she asked having not heard anything for a few seconds. " really you mean it that's so exciting Liza can I come over do you want a boy or a girl" he just sat there rambling about it thinking that she for sure was pregnant. He at least hoped she was. "Feliciano stop it please I don't know yet o.k.?" she snapped at him a little bit without meaning too. "Look I've got to go" she was regretting her decision to tell Italy already. He was such a sweet boy but also a huge blabbermouth, oh well what was done was done she supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

(( Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy. Though you'll get this story a lot faster now.))

Italy was a bit disappointed that Hungary was being so snippy, but he knew that his big sister needed some alone time. Italy went inside his hair covered in snow, still shivering. He was going to go upstairs to put some real clothes on when he saw Gilbert on the ground sleeping.

"Hey sleepy head wake up, you'll hurt your back sleeping like that." Italy didn't realized he hadn't just fallen asleep, he'd fainted. His unofficial girlfriend was was pregnant. He sat up and grabbed his hair in his hands. "What do I do What do I do." At the moment he was feeling less then awesome. He was feeling scared and guilty. He was in love with the beautiful woman with green eyes and long dark hair, but she didn't know that. She also probably hated him right now.

"I'm going to talk to mein brudder, you stay or visit Liz or or something, just don't come upstairs." Gilbert looked at Italy trying to look tough, but he looked more fearful then anything. Italy sat in the living room confused. He didn't know whose baby Hungary was hopefully going to have, he just figured a baby was a baby.

Prussia burst into his brothers room panting. "Ludwig h-h-help me okay. I need some advice." Even though Prussia was older Germany was more mature so he often acted like the elder brother in their relationship. "Ja What is it." Germany didn't even look up from his paper work. As his brother yelled at him.

Prussia threw his hands on his brothers desk causing papers to fly everywhere. Germany looked about ready to yell when Prussia beat him to the punch. " I I THINK I GOT ELIZA PREGNANT." he was red in the face and was looking ready to cry and scream. He didn't know what to do, Eliza didn't like him his feelings didn't matter. Money yes money that was the answer….


	7. Chapter 7

Hungary had spent the last two days locked in her house. She was refusing to leave. She just sat on the couch in her pajama's mainly only getting up when she had to vomit. She also cried a lot. She was frightened. It wasn't that she hated the baby or anything. She just hated the situation and at the moment she hated Gilbert, the only person she hated more right now was herself. How come she didn't check why didn't she make him buy a FUCKING condom. This was ridiculous maybe it was just a really bad dream a really awful horrible dream, she'd wake up in her bed and everything would be normal and she'd be able to move on with her life. Maybe maybe maybe….

She was starting to fall back asleep when the doorbell rang. She didn't want to answer it she didn't want to see anyone. The strange thing was is that for some reason she knew whoever was there needed to see her. She got up and answered the door. She looked awful in her pink sweat pants and a shirt that had an advertisement for Harry Potter on it. Plus her long brown hair was greasy and matted up. She really hadn't bothered to do anything with herself the past few days. When she answered the door she looked embarrassed to see that it was Gilbert Beilschmeidt standing on her porch not looking to good himself. His white button up shirt was wrinkled and partly unbuttoned and he had huge bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in at least in at least two days.

"Umm hey Liz can I umm come in maybe?" he looked at her nervously and tiredly. She was very tempted to slam the door in his face but she couldn't hide from him forever as much as she wanted too. "I I guess so if if you want to." She walked away from the door praying he didn't follow but her wishes where in vain. " Listen Lizzie I wanted to talk to you, I've been up the past few nights thinking about it." He stopped mid sentence to look at her there was no way she'd be okay with this. He'd have to come up with another plan. There was no way she'd want to keep it either. "Do do you want me to pay for it?"

She looked at him for a minute. "What do you mean pay for what Gilbert?" He couldn't know if she hadn't told him could he. "Well umm you know the the umm." He couldn't call it a baby he couldn't he couldn't think of it as a person then he couldn't go through with that. "The the umm baby." He didn't even have to time move before Hungary hit him with the nearest object she could knocking him unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't even realize she had done it until he laid unconscious on her hard wood floor. But he was a jerk he somehow found out. She knew she had to tell him but she hadn't wanted to and what he was suggesting was sick but fine if that's the way he wanted she would never even let him see the baby ever. She wasn't doing it his way.

….

Three hours later Gilbert awoke on Hungary's couch. She'd dragged him over there and then somehow managed to get him on the actual couch. Then she did something she hadn't had the strength to do in days. She went upstairs showered, put on normal clothes and did her hair. She was suddenly more determine then she was before. She'd win this fight she would.

Gilbert awoke to a woman who looked completely different from the one who'd answered the door a few hours earlier. She looked she looked almost beautiful. Almost completely like herself, what took away from her beauty was the scowl on her face. "Oh so you decided to wake up, now get out." She pointed towards the door without a hint of remorse. "Lizzie will will you just hear me out please? I didn't want to to do it, really I just figured were not a couple and you don't want to be so I decided that maybe it was for the best." he looked at her his eyes a bit sad as he stood up to go home. He offered that was all he could do there was nothing left. "Good luck" Those where his parting words as Elizaveta stood there completely stunned all of the sudden she didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay. She didn't have the nerve to ask him though not after whacking him over the head and knocking him unconscious she didn't have the right to ask that of him now.

Gilbert went home feeling a bit defeated and upset. He thought he was doing the right thing. When he found he wasn't he felt like and idiot at least she knew his feelings on it. Now he'd leave her alone. He sat on the porch alone throwing rocks into the grass. He'd throw them at cars but West chose to live in the middle of nowhere. That's when Italy stormed out of Germany's house with an unfamiliar look on his face. His eyes where wide with anger and his hands where clenched into fists. It was quite the surprising sight. It was even more shocking when Italy punched him right in the eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert held his hand to his pulsing eye. That little Italian could pack quite the punch. " What the Hell was that for." he looked at Italy coldly expecting some stupid answer. He never thought Italy to be to bright. " You made Miss. Hungary cry." Gilbert just stared in awe at Italy. Was she really that important to him? He knew they weren't lovers Italy was practically Germany's property. It must have had something to do with his childhood. But who cared Gilbert didn't as he stood up and punched Italy in the jaw.

"You think I meant to make her cry huh huh? That would be the most non awesome thing I could ever do to a woman." Italy didn't care what he had to say either. Hungary was pretty much the only family he had that was still living he'd kill anyone who upset her that included Gilbert. "She's my big sister and you made her cry." Italy threw another punch, they continued like this for about half an hour until both of them where black and blue. Italy didn't cry until after the fight was over and he didn't cry in front of Prussia either. He didn't even know how he had the strength to do that but he'd wanted to kill that bastard. He suddenly felt like he was turning into his brother. He would go see Hungary tomorrow whether she wanted him there or not.

Hungary slept on the couch again that night, she was too tired to go upstairs after what happened that afternoon. She had already known she didn't want Gil's money she was hoping that maybe he wanted a real relationship with her now, but it was over she'd be alone. Well not completely, she'd have their baby hopefully it wouldn't look to much like him. She loved Gilbert for a long time but he didn't love her he just wanted a way to relieve his stress. Or did he love her is that why he said he didn't want it either she didn't want to think about him not at all yet she couldn't get him out of her head. Tomorrow she'd invite him back, and see if they could work things out.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliza woke up with a start the next morning when she heard footsteps. Who was there? She didn't invite anyone inside. She was about to find out when the nausea hit her. The room was spinning as she tried to get up. She wished she had a bucket. She started to get sick right then. She threw up on the tile for the umpteenth time. It was better then on the carpet though. She went to go get cleaning supplies when she found Italy in the kitchen. That's who was here.

"Italy what are you doing here, how did you even get inside." She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him. "I'm here to take care of you Lizzie, and the back door was unlocked," He smiled at her and gave her a hug. She wasn't sure if she wanted him there or not but she wouldn't throw him out. He was so stubborn. She just sighed and shook her head. "I'm going upstairs for a bit okay?" She still needed to call Gilbert. She needed to talk things over with him today.

She went up to her bedroom and locked the door and called Gilberts cell. He answered sounding groggy. He'd probably just woken up. "Who is this…" "Gil, it's it's Lizzie, can you come out here this afternoon?" She still sounded a bit on edge. Though she didn't seem as pissed off as yesterday. "We need to talk about about the the baby." It was the first time she was able to refer it as a baby. "So you want to figure out what's going to happen? Alright why don't we just meet somewhere?" He didn't want to drive that far. They could always meet at a park or a restaurant. "Fine, we'll meet at one, there's a diner on 27th avenue we'll meet there." That would be good enough a solution for now she decided.

She sat at the booth in the small diner, sipping a strawberry shake. She'd ordered without Gilbert since he was late. This was strictly business anyway, it wasn't like it was a date. She sat there trying to convince herself of this. She looked over dressed and had put on makeup. For some reason she'd also chosen a café instead of the McDonalds nearby. Why did she want this to even be a date. Prussia was rude, selfcentered, pushy, annoying, sweet, handsome, understanding. She shook her head when she thought those things. Maybe she was running a fever. SHE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM. Or at least that's what she was always trying convince herself of. That's when he finally showed up. He looked nicer then normal but he still looked like Prussia. He came in and took off his leather jacket. He'd obviously ridden his motorcycle. He always tried to act rebellious. Was this really the father of her baby?

"Hey Lizzie, did you come up with some other plan? You know about the kid?" He thought maybe she'd changed her mind on the abortion. He didn't particularly want little ones. Though he did want her. His brother was right about one thing. He'd wanted a way to attach himself to her and this was it. Fine so be it. If this is what it took he'd try his hardest to get her to see that he could be a dad. Little did they know that both of them wanted to be together, they were both just too chicken to admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

***Okay so I'm going to start speeding things up a little now***

Three weeks later, Elizaveta went to have her first official test, and ultrasound. She'd invited Gilbert to come along it was his baby too after all. She still was ill most of the time. She was always trying not to yell at Italy since he refused to leave. He said he'd stay until someone else came to take care of her. It was a sweet offer but, she wanted to be alone.

Eliza waited patiently for Gilbert, he said he'd be here so he'd better show up soon. He always seemed to be late for everything. This was important yet he couldn't even show up on time to see their baby. They'd come to the conclusion that Hungary was keeping it. She figured being a single mother couldn't be that bad could it?

Gilbert was in his car. He was nervously arguing with himself. He was going to ask Lizzie to let him be her boyfriend. Not because they were having kids together but because he loved her and he always had. This was his chance. She was away from the stuffy aristocrat and the awesome her could belong to the awesome him. If he asked right that is. He'd brought her some daises. He knew she didn't like roses. It wasn't like he was asking her to marry him. He'd never go that fast. Who knew if he'd even ask her that at all.

He knew this probably wasn't the time or the place to be doing this. Still, it was no or never. There was no way he could abandon Elizaveta with his child either. He'd already failed her once. It was a long time ago but he'd still failed her. He could have had her yet he let her go and she ended up with Roderich. They both ended up miserable because he didn't have the balls to talk to her about love or marriage. He prayed for a second chance. They'd had an unofficial relationship for years. They used one another to fulfill the others "needs". It was most certainly not a loving relationship.

When he walked in the first thing he saw was a very annoyed woman with long brown hair. She'd been waiting for him for forever. "About time you show up you dumpkoff." She stood up her hands on her hips her foot tapping. She was so impatient. This woman was really going to be a mother? "Heh Sorry I got you these though." He handed her the simple white daisies.

"Why did you bring daisies? It seems a weird thing to bring to a doctors appointment." She took the daisies a bit confused. She wasn't use to him being polite. EVER! "Thank you then, we're already late I'm going to check us in." She really couldn't believer that she was letting him be here. This was awful. She felt awful, yet here she was bringing someone who'd only raise her blood pressure with her. It was his kid though. She went up to the front desk and filled out her paperwork. She had to ask Gilbert some questions too. Embaressing some of them. Finally the dreary paper work was done. They'd be called back soon to see their baby. The suspense was killing her, she needed to know about her baby.

It took another forty five minutes for the two of them to be called back, then they waited another twenty to get a sonogram. The nurse was a sweet lady. She was a little plump and wore pink scrubs. She chattered away with Eliza until the technition came in to see them. He was young but serious looking. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. She laid back on the table while he did the ultra sound. He stood there silently as he did the examination. When he was finished he said in a very serious monotone voice that the child was healthy enough and they'd have to come back in a month. He said they as if they were actually together. That was interesting but she brushed it off easily.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months pasted and have pestering, begging, and numerous temper tantrums Eliza finally agreed to let Gilbert move in with her. He used the 'it's my baby too.' Excuse. She started to realize she really didn't mind all that much. Surprisingly he was a huge help to her and was actually really sweet. Maybe she'd misjudged her friend with benefits. She started to grow more and more attached to him as the days went on. She really didn't know what she would have done without him. He was happy too. He smiled a lot and had stopped saying that he was awesome. He didn't really need the self-inflicted ego boost anymore. It was a nice change of pace for both of them.

They had also started working on the nursery together, the walls were painted blue for a little boy. Gilbert said he would've been happy with a girl too, but Eliza could tell he was excited to have a son. It was nice to see his face light up whenever they went to the doctor and went they went shopping for him. There biggest problem was deciding on a name they both liked. Gilbert obviously wanted to name the baby after himself and Eliza wanted to name him Tomas. It was a very popular name in her country and she'd always liked it. Eventually they decided on the name William Ludwig Beilschmeidt. They figured it'd be nice to have a tribute to Gilbert's older brother. Things had been going great for the two of them, but there were some people who weren't too happy with their arrangement. An unexpected man lurked in the background.

He'd been watching the two of them for a while. He'd never liked the two of them being together in fact he never liked to see Eliza happy in general. The thought sickened him. That's why he'd spent so many years tormenting her. He wanted her for himself and if he couldn't have her no one could.

Roderich looked in the window scowling at the two of them laughing. How dare she smile and laugh with his worst enemy. Hadn't they been in love at one point? He at least thought so. In fact they were even married for a few years before she left him. She said that she couldn't live with a man who couldn't show his emotions and was so withdrawn. He had never been so upset. The moment she'd said that he'd crumbled. It was the first time he'd ever openly cried in front of his wife. He begged her to stay for the longest time but she still left. There was nothing left for her in Austria, no money, no food, no love. She left for a reason. It was one Roderich would never be able to understand. She wanted to feel loved, something Roderich had ever given her. No matter how hard she tried she just wasn't happy in her arranged marriage to the man. Now though now he was angry. Seeing her with Gilbert her having his baby. That should be his baby. She should be having his baby.

Anger had been bubbling up since he found out she was pregnant. He always thought that one day she'd come back to him. He never imagined that she'd get together with this man. To Roderich he was worthless. He consider his job to be silly and pointless and his house was small and uninviting. Roderich had given Eliza a manner, a warm bed, and everything else he had to offer. Sure it was hard when he'd lost all his money but he quickly earned it back. Why why why? He asked himself this every time he looked in their window. Well this time he was going to do something about it. He wasn't going to just sit there and let Gilbert have his girl. He had no right to cuddle up to his wife. Or at least he still considered her to be. He'd never accepted the divorce. Legally she was no longer his wife, but in his heart she still was and he'd get her back no matter what….


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark the night Roderich decided to take action. A new moon. He had a full proof plan. He waited until Gilbert and Eliza pulled into the driveway. He had figured out everything they normally did. Today was Saturday so they went to dinner and a movie and usually got home around 11. Roderich had come prepared, he reached down towards his pocket for the handgun. When they pulled up and Gilbert got out of the driver's seat. He stood up and fired. It happened so quickly even he wasn't sure what happened.

Roderich ran towards their car. He climbed into the drives seat and backed out of the driveway without even shutting the door. He drove like a crazy person. Eliza was in absolutely hysterical as he drove her somewhere unknown.

Gilbert sat on the driveway bleeding. He was lucky that he hadn't been shot somewhere vital. He grabbed his arm where he was shot. Where was Eliza what happened where was he. All he knew about was the pain. He had been knocked unconscious when Roderich stole his girl and his car. When he sat up he saw that he was at home and that the car was gone, and that he was covered in blood. He managed to get inside and call Eliza's cellphone in a panic. She'd never go out and leave him wounded would she? He called three times before he got an answer, and when he did all he could here was screaming.

Suddenly he heard that no good aristocrats Roderich's voice. "Why hello Gilbert, it's so nice to hear from you. I see you've noticed that Eliza isn't at home haven't you? Well I have taken her with me for awhile. You shouldn't come after us she said she never wants to see you again." He was smiling as he said this. It was so good to have her back with him. "YOU'RE LYING YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE LYING." Gilbert was shouting into the phone. She'd never say that. She said it'd be good for the baby to know his father. She hadn't openly said it but he was sure that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Oh ho ho, don't believe me? Want to hear it from her?" He knew that that would be the only way to truly convince Gilbert to leave them alone. He'd already told Eliza what would happen if she didn't do exactly as he said. He'd kill her precious baby. He would probably rid the world of Gilbert's offspring anyhow but he needed something to hold over her. He handed the phone to his sobbing passenger. "H-h-hello? G-g-gilbert?" She didn't want to say it but she had to. Hopefully he'd know that she was lying. She wanted to protect their child. "I I n-never want to to see you again." She sounded broken saying it.

Gilbert tried to say something back but the line went dead. He figured that she was lying. If Eliza was going to say something like that she would have shouted and said it clear as day. He knew she'd told him that once before when she was married to Roderich. He knew that what she said couldn't be true. He had been able to hear the fear in her voice as well. It took him awhile to remember about the bullet in his arm, he was so worried. He was so scared for her.


End file.
